You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That
by SiriusBlackFan2
Summary: Hermione and Sirius share a dance at Harry's wedding...and maybe more. SBHG. One shot. Based on the song by Toby Keith.


**A/N: This story is AU. In my story Harry has defeated Voldemort and Sirius has been rescued from the Veil. The lyrics are from Toby Keith's song, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, these are not my toys, they belong to J.R Rowlings and I just get to play with them. I make nothing for my efforts.**

Sirius and Remus were standing together near the punch bowl and Sirius was pulling on his bow tie. Swatting his friend's hand, Remus said, "Leave it alone Padfoot."

"It's strangling me!"

Rolling his eyes at his mate's actions, Remus replied, "No it's not, now leave it alone."

"I hate black tie affairs," complained Sirius.

"Did you expect any less for your godson's wedding?" asked Remus, "He is after all, the savior of the wizarding world."

"I know," answered Sirius, his gaze drifting to Harry, who was currently dancing with his beautiful bride, Ginny.

Not quite six months before, two years after he graduated from Hogwarts, Harry had faced Voldemort for the final time and with the help of his closest friends, Hermione and Ron, they vanquished him. Now he was finally getting his chance for happiness. Released from the threat of Voldemort, Harry wasted no time asking Ginny to marry him, who to surprise of none, said yes.

Allowing his eyes to drift around the room, Sirius saw a vision of jade standing on the edge of the dance floor, alone. She was slender and her dress fit her like a glove, accentuating all of her curves. Her curly hair flowed down her back and a diamond necklace sparkled around her neck. He could not help thinking Hermione had developed nicely.

Seeing the look upon his friend's face, Remus followed his gaze and saw Hermione. "Go ask her for a dance," suggested Remus.

"It would not be right."

"Why?"

"She is one of Harry's best friends."

"So?"

"She's just a kid," countered Sirius.

Turning to look at Hermione, Remus commented, "No, she isn't. She is a beautiful young woman and if you don't ask her to dance, I will!"

Raising his eyebrows, Sirius said nothing but turned and walked over to where his vision was standing. Tapping her gently on the shoulder, he asked, "May I have his dance?"

Turning she saw Sirius standing behind her, looking dashing as always in his dress robes and bow tie, as he offered her his hand for a dance.

Nodding her acceptance as she took his hand, and she allowed Sirius to lead her out onto the dance floor. He stepped closer to her and she could smell his cologne and her heart skipped a beat. He grasped her right hand and put his left hand on the small of her back and she thought she felt her heart jump into her throat.

As they swayed to the music he could feel his heart race as she filled his senses. He could see her beautiful face look up at his, he could hear the sharp intake of her breath, he felt the press of all her womanly curves against his body and the scent of her perfume filled his nose. Wanting to taste her, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers and was shocked when she kissed him back.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time…_

As he stood up and broke the kiss and licking his lips he could still taste her there. He could feel a tingling sensation race through his body. Looking down he met her eyes and nearly lost himself in their brown depths. Did he see something there?

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things…_

Suddenly he realized Remus was right she was no longer a little girl, she was a grown woman, a highly desirable woman…and it got him thinking about a lot of crazy things…

_Even think I saw a flash of light_

_Felt like electricity…_

Slowly Hermoine reached up and grasped the back of his head, pulling his head down to hers. At her touch he felt a flash of electricity race through him. He looked into her eyes and was surprised when he saw something there. Before he knew what was happening her lips touched his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning a around and around and around…_

Closing his eyes, and he allowed himself to enjoy her kiss…the pleasure of having her close fogging his mind and senses. He forgot where he was, forgot about everyone watching them as they spun around and around…

_Their all watching us now…_

He broke off the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes. Glancing around he realized everyone was watching them, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Molly, EVERYONE! Looking at Remus, he saw his friend wink at him.

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends…_

As he looked at Harry he saw his godson smile at him, a knowing smile. He realized it seemed to be a smile that was happy for him. Everyone seemed happy for him.

Sighing he realized they'd never convince people they were just friends, after all Hermione was too young for him.

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again…_

Gently touching his cheek, Hermione turned his face back to hers, before whispering, "Sirius," and she pressed her lips to his for another lingering kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, Sirius met Hermione's eyes, and said, "We shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

"When you kiss me, I can't help thinking you mean something by it."

"Maybe I do."

"You can't mean that, you can't feel anything for me. I am too old for you."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Look around Sirius," said Hermione, "Everyone seems pleased to me. But what does it matter?"

"How can you feel something for a worn out old man like me?"

"You are not an old man! And I've felt something for you the night we freed you from the astronomy tower."

Leaning closer to Hermione's face, Sirius whispered, "If you mean it…kiss me again."

Smiling Hermione wrapped her fingers in Sirius' long dark tresses before gently pressing her lips to his again.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you never move me_

_Quite the way you move me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know…_

As they swung around the dance floor, he only had eyes for Hermione. He realized with a start, he felt something for her that he had never felt for another woman. She awoke something within him and gave him something he did not know he was missing.

Stroking her cheek, Sirius said, "Hermione, I just want you to know…," but the rest of what he as going to say what broken off by her fingers gently touching his lips.

"I know," answered Hermione as she kissed him again.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning a around and around and around…_

He couldn't believe how happy he was. All he ever wanted to do was hold this woman in his arms. They spun around again and he completely forgot where he was, lost on the dance floor. His only thoughts were for the woman in arms.

As he looked into her eyes he could see his feeling reflected there.

_Their all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again…_

Finally breaking eye contact with the woman in his arms, he again looked around the room. His eyes found those of Molly Weasley, the one person he expected to disapprove. Instead he saw understanding there. The matriarch smiled at him and he knew she'd never believe they were just friends.

With a smile he returned his attention to Hermione. Touching his forehead to hers, he knew he was lost. He belonged with this woman, heart and soul.

_Kiss me again…_

"I love you Hermione," whispered Sirius.

She just smiled and kissed him again…


End file.
